Generations
by lukabondevik
Summary: [rated T to be safe] The Winx are getting old, But a new evil is rising. It's time, For the new generation! (I suck at summaries, please read!)
1. P R O L O U G E

**Hi! This is my first book in FFnet**.

 **Umm... I hope you all enjoy...** **btw, info about the kids** **is later on...**

 ** _D o m i n o_**

"ALEXANDER KRYOS SPARKS!" came the thundering voice of a male

The prince, aged 16 winced, "Yes dad?" He said to the slightly fuming King Sky of Eraklyon and Domino

"What are you doing!?" Sky demanded, "Why haven't you packed yet and where is your sister?" He asked

Alex chuckled nervously, "I was texting Theo and Kal" He said, "I... err... I don't really know what to pack" He admitted, then spoke again, "And i believe father, That Lexine is in her room, And she hasn't packed yet either!" He said triumphantly

Sky relaxed, "Very well son, but pack soon." And he stomped over to Lexine's room.

Bloom grabbed his hand, "Let me talk to her Sky." She whispered

Sky merely nodded.

Bloom walked into her daughter's room, and everything was a mess, The bag was opened and clothes were everywhere, Lexine was by the mirror happily chatting with a few girls.

Bloom sighed, It was a wonder why Lexine acted so snobbish and full of herself...

"Lexi sweetheart?" Bloom asked as Lexine closed the phone and turned to face her mother

"Yes mother?" Lexine asked

"Pack your things, You're going to Alfea in a few hours." Bloom said

The 16-year-old squealed, excited to see her friends, she started packing faster than her twin brother.

 ** _S o l a r i a_**

Queen Stella of Solaria was a proud mother.

Asteria and Solstice, Her children were lovely.

Asteria was a fashion freak, While Solstice was a fashion fail.

Speaking of...

Brandon groaned as his 15-year-old daughter started arguing with his 14-year-old son

Asteria Solar was appalled by her brother

 _How dare he!?_

Did he not know that plaid was _so_ last season!?

Solstice on the other hand, Wasn't really bothered.

His older sister was a fashion freak, He wasn't, Besides, He still looks good.

"Solis! Please change out of those hideous clothes!" Asteria cried out to her younger brother

"Nuh-uh!" Solstice replied, "Not a chance Ria!"

Stella sighed

Some things never changed...

 ** _L y n p h e a_**

Salem and Thriplus Summers, Flora's twin boys who had graduated from Red Fountain were going back for another year.

Trip was practicing his moves while Sal was messaging his girfriend, A princess of Melody.

Flora's youngest and only girl, was named Demeter. She was nothing like Flora, Demi was possibly the cruelest kid ever.

Helia, The headmaster of Red Fountain smiled at his beloved wife

"Demi will be fine at her second year in Alfea, Flower." He reassured

Flora simply smiled, "I had no doubt, my love" she replied

Trip was looking over Salem's phone, a picture of a blue-haired girl in it

He smirked, "Mom! Dad! Salem's got pictures of Lena!"

Flora and Helia froze, Running towards the twins

 ** _A n d r o s_**

Aisha and Nabu were living happily with their son, Kalce or Kal, Tides.

Kal, Although being a wizard, decided to go to Red Fountain

He was in his second year now and the Andros couple couldn't be prouder of him.

Magic AND combat. Kal was strong.

"Kal!" called out Aisha, "You'll be late!"

"Coming mom!" came the reply

Aisha simply smiled.

 ** _M e l o d y_**

Lena Medley, More known as Crown Princess Apolline Medley of Melody was packed and all ready to go for her last year at Alfea. Probably not, She'll probably come back.

She _was_ messaging her boyfriend but they stopped.

The princess of the Harmonic Nebula got a message from her cousin, Princess Rhysa or Rhy of planet Harmony, The daughter of Princess, Now Queen Galatea.

"Rhysa!" The daughter of Queen Musa Medley exclaimed to her cousin

"Lena!" The daughter of Queen Galatea Timbre exclaimed back to her cousin

"How are you?" Lena asked

"Good, What about you?" Rhy replied

Lena hummed, "fine..."

Outside the door was a very frantic Thalia.

"Lena! Lena!" The 14-year-old cried out, "What do i do!"

Lena closed the phone, but not before saying, "Sorry Rhy, gotta go, Thals is having first day jitters"

Rhysa nodded as Apolline went to help her little sister pack

 ** _Z e n i t h_**

Tecna and Timmy were precise.

They're children, Theo and Cressy were no different.

The Electron twins were very smart for 15-years-old, Of course they were ready

"Mother, Father." Cressida spoke up

"Let's go!" Theodore continued

The Techno duo chuckled, "Sure thing."

 **And that concludes the very first chapter! Info bout the kids below**

 **Name / Nickname**

 **Gender**

 **Age**

 **Appearance**

 **Fairy or Specialist**

 **Powers / Weapon**

 **Fairy Form Name**

 **Titles**

 **B L O O M S K Y**

 **Alexander Kryos Sparks / Alex Sparks**

 **Male**

 **16**

 **Bright long red hair and sparkling blue eyes, looks like his father, specialist outfit**

 **Specialist**

 **Blue Blade**

 **Crown Prince Alexander of Eraklyon**

 **The Older Twin of Crown Princess Lexine of Domino**

 **Lexine Diana Sparks / Lexi Sparks**

 **Female**

 **16**

 **Yellow blonde hair and bright blue eyes, looks like her mom, usually wears dresses or fashionista clothes**

 **Fairy**

 **Fairy of Fire**

 **Enchantix, medium sized wings that are flaming red that look flamy with,orange markings, a dress similar to blooms but black and and dark indigo sandals**

 **Crown Princess Lexine of Domino**

 **Younger Twin of Crown Prince Alexander of Eraklyon**

 **Winx Club Gen II Member**

 **S T E L L A B R A N D O N**

 **Asteria Selene Solar / Ria Solar**

 **Female**

 **15**

 **Dirty brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, a fashion freak**

 **Fairy**

 **Fairy of Stars**

 **Charmix, Carbon copy of Stella's Charmix, she has the scepter**

 **Crown Princess Asteria of Solaria**

 **Winx Club Gen II Member**

 **Solstice Helios Solar / Solis Solar**

 **Male**

 **14**

 **Blonde hair and brown eyes, fashion fail**

 **Specialist**

 **Green blade**

 **Prince Solstice of Solaria**

 **F L O R A H E L I A**

 **Salem Graviti Summers / Sal Summers**

 **Male**

 **17**

 **Carbon copy of Helia**

 **Specialist**

 **Helia's weapon**

 **Graduated Specialist**

 **Dating Crown Princess Apolline Medley of Melody**

 **Thriplus Dimitri Summers / Trip Summers**

 **Male**

 **17**

 **Helia's hair and Flora's eyes**

 **Specialist**

 **Plasma bow**

 **Graduated Specialist**

 **Demeter Persephone Summers / Demi Summers**

 **Female**

 **16**

 **Carbon copy of Flora**

 **Fairy**

 **Fairy of Plants**

 **Enchantix, Flora's Magic Winx but with bigger wings and more sophisticated**

 **Guardian Fairy of Lynphea**

 **Winx Club Gen II Member**

 **A I S H A N A B U**

 **Kalce Ishnu Tides / Kal Tides**

 **Male**

 **15**

 **A mix of Aisha and Nabu**

 **Specialist / Wizard**

 **Magic**

 **Crown Prince Kalce of Andros**

 **M U S A R I V E N**

 **Apolline Calliope Medley / Lena Medley**

 **Female**

 **16**

 **Musa's hair and Riven's eyes, Style of Fashion is Musa, Season 6**

 **Fairy**

 **Fairy of Harmony**

 **Enchantix, Musa's Enchantix**

 **Crown Princess Apolline of Melody**

 **Guardian Fairy of Melody**

 **Winx Club Gen II Leader because she's the oldest**

 **Dating Salem Summers of Lynphea**

 **Thalia Grace Medley / Thals Medley**

 **Female**

 **14**

 **Carbon copy of Musa, style of fashion is Musa, Season 4**

 **Fairy**

 **Fairy of Songs**

 **Magic Winx, Musa's Magic Winx with longer hair**

 **Princess Thalia of Melody**

 **Winx Club Gen II Member (also the youngest)**

 **T E C N A T I M M Y**

 **Theodore Callum Electron / Theo Electron**

 **Male**

 **15**

 **Carbon copy of Timmy**

 **Specialist**

 **Timmy's Weapon**

 **Specialist Theodore of Zenith**

 **Older Twin of Cressida**

 **Cressida Lixia Electron / Cressy Electron**

 **Female**

 **15**

 **Carbon copy of Tecna**

 **Fairy**

 **Fairy of Electricity**

 **Charmix, Tecna's Charmix**

 **Younger Twin of Theodore**

 **Winx Club Gen II Member**

 **SPECIALIST GEN II**

 **alex sparks**

 **[leader]**

 **sal summer**

 **[assistant leader]**

 **trip summer**

 **[assistant leader]**

 **kal tides**

 **[resident magician]**

 **theo electron**

 **[brain of operations]**

 **solis solar**

 **[face of the group]**

 **WINX CLUB GEN II**

 **lena medley**

 **[leader]**

 **lexi sparks**

 **[assistant leader]**

 **demi summers**

 **[assistant leader]**

 **cressy electron**

 **[brain of operations]**

 **ria solar**

 **[face of the group]**

 **thals medley**

 **[shy at first but sassy;role undetermined]**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**I'M BACK!!!!**

 **Did you all love that chapter?**

 **Sure hope so!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Don't sue, I ain't worth anything**

 **/~WINX~\**

 ** _A l f e a_**

The Crown Princess of Domino had arrived at her dormitory.

She took a look at her dorm, Suprised to see a brown haired girl.

"Demeter!" Lexine exclaimed at her roommate, "You're early!"

Demeter smirked, "Wasn't expecting me to be early princess?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at the princess

Lexi gritted her teeth, Demeter was the most cruel and obnoxious girl ever!

She was beautiful yes, persuasive too, For a Fairy of Plants, She was evil!

Lexi had hoped that Lena would have been her roommate when they first came to Alfea.

But nope! Lena had a dorm to herself until Asteria came next year and Lexi got stuck with Demeter.

"Is Apolline here yet?" Lexine asked Demeter

Demi chuckles, "Yeah princess, Apolline is here. She's with my brother in the woods."

Lexi bit her lip, Lena was probably on a date with Salem

"What about Thalia? Lena's younger sister?" Lexi questioned, Thalia was an absolute sweetheart.

"With the other freshmen" Demeter said, glancing at her nails, not even looking at Lexine

Lexi huffed and walked out, "She didn't even look at me! That evil witch!" She cried out.

"Lexi!" Came a familiar female voice

Lexine turned around and squealed, "Oh my gosh! Jasmine!"

Jasmine Flower was a pale pink haired girl, She was the Princess of Lynphea, The eldest daughter of Queen Krystal and the late King Lithos

Jasmine was also one of Lexine's best friends, The other being Electra, Princess of Zenith, and Ashira, The Princess of Symphon, The third planet in the Harmonic Nebula.

Ashira Choir had dark violet hair and was the daughter of Queen Mileta, a blonde, and an unknown father.

Electra Wires was a blue haired girl, Daughter of the King and Queen of Zenith.

"Hey Lexi!" Jasmine cheered, "Come on! Ash and Ele are waiting for us at Magix!"

"I'm coming!" Lexi said with a grin

 **W i n x C l u b~**

Back at the dorms, Asteria Solar had arrived.

"Demi!!! Yoohoo!" Cried out the hopelessly vain girl at the brown haired one, "Will you be a dear and bring my stuff to my dorm? I am a princess after all and you are a commoner." The Solarian Princess stated, "I'll pay you in dresses!"

Demeter rolled her eyes at the spoiled princess, "Sure thing Princess Asteria." She used her magic to carry all the bags to Ria's dorm room.

Asteria grinned, "Thank you~"

Demeter just grunted, "You better pay me in dresses, designer ones."

Asteria simply nodded. "Whatever!"

Demi sighed, What a spoiled little brat!

 **~We're the Winx!~**

"Cressy!"

A fourteen-year-old blue haired princess skipped to the fifteen year old and hugged her

Cressida sighed, She had trouble with human contact.

"Hello Thalia" She said, awkwardly hugging the younger girl

"Cressy! Cressy!, We're roomates!" Thalia exclaimed, bursting with joy

Cressida chuckled, "I know little muse" She said

Thalia giggled, "I'm not little anymore Cressy."

Cressida chuckled, "Of course not little muse, That's why your the shortest freshman in Alfea."

Thalia huffed, "Not my fault mom was so short."

Cressida merely chuckled

"Demeter." came the voice of a blonde haired and blue eyed princess

"Apriasna!" Demeter called out to at the Princess of Isis, One of the many kingdoms of Eraklyon

Apriasna Charm, Daughter of Diaspro smiled wickedly at her best friend, "Demi, Are you excited for the back to school part-ay!" She asked

"Duh, Pria! And I scored a few designer dresses from a certain vain princess of Solaria" Demeter smirked

"Yes! Score!"

 ** _W o o d s_**

"Oh my lovely melody..." Salem spoke, cupping Apolline's face

"My knight in shining armor..." Lena replied with a smile

Salem leaned forward to kiss the melodious princess and Lena returned the favor

They were in the woods, and a lot can happen in the woods.

Salem broke the kiss with a wink, "We better get back, my song"

Apolline smiled, "We should, my knight"

 ** _"She! She will be our key out of this!"_**

 ** _"How are you so sure?"_**

 ** _"Oh, Cousin dearest, I am sure she is. I just have a feeling."_**

 ** _"Are you thinking what i'm thinking cousins?"_**

 ** _"Of course! We'll finally get out of this prison that held us for centuries!"_**

 ** _"And we'll take control of Cloud Tower!"_**

 ** _"Hahaha!! Descendstral Witches! Unite!"_**

 ** _A l f e a L i b r a r y_**

A sweet princess grabbed a book from a shelf

She had long blonde hair that swirled with purple, and she was 14, only a few months older than Thalia

Her name was Harper, Harper Estelle Choir, Ashira's younger sister

She placed the book on the table and it opened

"Interesting..." She murmured

There were pictures of three witches.

Specifically witches descended from the Ancestral Witches

"Sylissi, Thara and Aladona, Daughters of the Three Ancestral Witches." She read

"Sylissi, Daughter of Lysliss, Witch of Silence, Thara, Daughter of Tharma, Witch of the Night and Aladona, Daughter of Belladonna, Witch of Phenomenon." Harper continued

 **That's all for now!**

 **So, Let's see about the new characters *wink wink***

 **Jasmine Flower is 16 and the Crown Princess of Lynphea, Daughter of Krystal and Lithos, She is an absolute sweetheart**

 **Electra Wires was also 16, Princess of Zenith, Not the crown princess, that honor was given to her older sister**

 **Ashira Choir was 16, a few months younger than Apolline, Ashira's father is someone you are all familiar with.**

 **Apriasna Charm, 17 year old Charmix Fairy, She's a late bloomer.** **Daughter of Diaspro Charm, Pria is the Crown Princess of Isis, despite having an older sister**

 **Harper is 14, six months older than Musa's youngest daughter** , **Thalia, Harper is Ashira's younger sister, Same father.**


End file.
